Due to an increasing demand for miniaturizing and thinning of audio/visual (AV) devices, sizes and thicknesses of components used therein are also reduced. However, in consideration of heat dissipation efficiency, for example, the reduction of the sizes and thicknesses of components is limited within a performance limit.
Meanwhile, for the purpose of thinning of the AV devices, in order to suppress the overall height of a substrate and components, miniaturized components are embedded in a substrate.
However, there is no measure for heat dissipation of components, more particularly, a large scale integration (LSI) circuit, embedded in a substrate.